In mass transit such as bus and rail, users download a ticket or pass to their mobile device that displays a symbol instead of a barcode or other scannable image or data item. The symbol can be easily viewed by a bus driver or train conductor, for example, to make sure that the person has a valid ticket or pass. Such solutions are utilized in situations such as mass transit where a bus driver or train conductor must manage passengers who board from one or multiple entry points where traditional ticket scanning would not be practical. However, such solutions can lend themselves to fraud as it is possible for the images to be replicated and shared, thereby allowing for others to use an image that they are not authorized to use. While changing the images and symbols therein and making them unique to a particular date, time, and route may be possible, such solutions would be challenged for successful deployment as they would rely on spotty wireless service across a number of wireless service providers that would prevent at least some mass transit users from obtaining a current image in a timely manner. The reliability of such a solution and efficiencies gained therefrom would be unpredictable. Additionally, there is also a challenge of communicating the “current” image or symbol to the bus driver or train conductor so that he or she knows what to consider valid. This is further compounded by the need to frequently change such an image.